


Victory & Family

by csrugbyworld (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Series: Jules and Alicia [1]
Category: French Rugby RPF, Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Rugby World Cup, XV de France - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/csrugbyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The XV de France wins the World Cup and his little family joins him on the pitch.<br/>Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory & Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written over a year ago. Revised and edited today. Unbeta-ed.  
> It made me smile and my heart melt to reread it and work on it, I hope it does the same to you.

_They had done it! They had fucking done it!_

Morgan punched the air, jumping around, in everyone’s arms. He left Maxime’s arms for Yoann’s. Then he saw the other players, from the opponent team, starting to just let their body give out and a few of them were already laying on the pitch. He clapped their hands, their shoulders, congratulating them anyway for having been hard to beat, for having fought ‘til the last minutes, the last second. After all, even if they hadn’t won, they still were seconds.

And then he was back hugging and being hugged and screaming and almost crying when they walked around the pitch, holding a flag, holding it up high for the stadium to see, hearing the supporters singing la Marseillaise. They had fucking done it…

They finished their walk –actually run– around the pitch. They watched the World 2nd being handed their medals, around the cup _they_ were going to be handed. He watched them, thinking he had been there once already and that he really enjoyed being on the higher step. He hugged Frédéric once again, congratulating him and being congratulated in return. Then he saw some of the players with their arms full of their child and he felt a void inside him. He felt empty, his heart skipped a few beat, wishing his own family was there so that he could share his joy with them. He looked around, trying to find where they had been placed for the game.

Each player had places for his family but Morgan hadn’t had the time to search for them during the game. Which was purely logical. He found empty seats where they should have been sitting. He hoped they were on the way to see him. He smiled to Yoann’s kid, passing a hand through his hair. Jules was the same age as him.

And then he heard him. He heard Jules’ squeal the squeal he made every time he stepped on a rugby pitch. He was only five but he loved being on a rugby pitch and he loved playing rugby. He didn’t love as much watching it because he already wanted to be on the pitch and take matter in his own hands.

He turned around just in time to get his arms full of his 4 years old son. He hugged him tight against his chest, kissing his hair, his forehead, his cheeks.

“Jules! Oh my god, you did put on some weight!” He laughed, he was so happy, almost the happiest man alive. Not yet, his youngest child, his daughter Alicia, and his husband were still missing. He looked around and he saw them walking up to him. Alicia was in her father’s arms, clutching his coat close to her face, scared of all the people around. Morgan smiled, lightening up his whole face.

A player patted him on the back, someone in a black suit congratulated him but he didn’t feel or hear them. His gaze was focused on his family in front of him, his heart was beating so fast, he was just happy. Happiest man alive.

Julien walked quickly enough to be there in almost no time, avoiding some people to get to his husband. Morgan made a couple of steps toward him, slowly, sort of meeting him halfway.

As soon as they met, their lips were on each other’s. They were holding their children on opposite hips, so they didn’t make them hit each other in the move but they squirmed in their arms.

They kept the kiss light and short as they had the children in their arms. They didn’t break away right away, leaning their foreheads against each other’s. Their children squealing and laughing in their arms. He could feel Alicia’s hands against his neck, trying to make him understand she’d like to move to his arms.

So they broke away and he put Jules down, letting him join the others’ kids to play with the ball. Julien let him take Alicia, not without another kiss. Just lips brushing but that was more than enough. For the moment.

He cooed at his daughter, tickled her. She smiled and screamed and hid her face in his neck and he smiled so bright and so wide his jaw hurt. He looked up to Julien and he saw his face and eyes showing all the love he had for him, Morgan thought his heart wouldn’t take it. His heart was beating so fast, he was smiling so wide, his head was spinning.

“Shsh…” Julien rubbed soothing circles in his back, smiling back at him. “Breathe.”

“Yeah…” Morgan said raggedly. He let out all the air he had in his lungs before breathing in again, counting to three and letting it all out again. His head was spinning less already and he felt his heart slow down slightly. He leaned again Julien’s touch as he watched everyone gathering close to the podium. He couldn’t let go of his family just yet but he would have to soon.

He kissed his daughter’s temple, readjusting her in his arms. She was starting to feel heavy but he needed the weight. It kept him down on Earth.

Julien took her from his arms when the other players started calling from him. He let her go, kissed his husband and his little girl one last time before running to the guys, and jumping in Vincent’s arms.

They were given their medals, it took time, but they were finally standing with the cup right in front of them. Their family just behind, watching them.

He locked his gaze in Julien’s eyes, smiled at him and mouthed an “I love you”.

And then it was all a blur. He touched the cup, drunk out of it, spent some time shirtless in the locker rooms and then the showers singing and dancing and drinking more beers. He was in a suit, glass in hand, slightly swaying, his husband at his side, accepting congratulations from a lot of people as did the other players. He was replaying the match with some of the guys, suit jacket discarded somewhere, shirt untucked. Tackled by Dimitri into one of the couches. Into one of the guys’ lap who was lounging on the couch to be correct. His husband was walking him in a hotel corridor, leading him to a room, opening it up for him. Making lie down on a bed, kneeling at his feet, taking off his shoes. He tried taking off his own tie but it was a much harder task than he thought would be. Julien’s hands were on his, taking it off, putting on the back of the chair with a suit jacket, most probably his which he had completely forgotten about. He was pushed back onto one of the pillows and put under the covers. A glass of water and tablets were put on the nightstand. The mattress dipped and it was Julien sitting him beside him.

“You should sleep.” Julien told him softly, a hand resting on top of his chest. Morgan only nodded and smiled, looking at Julien like it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Photographers and cameras hadn’t missed one bit of their kisses and hand holding and kids in their arms but that didn’t matter. They were together, the XV de France had won, they were happy.


End file.
